Master Aegon
Master Aegon, as he exists on Loka, is the tenth of his name amongst a plethora of others named after anscestors. His surname was once known but it has been lost in ambiguity leaving him only answering to the first name of Aegon or any respective title. He is currently a Warden to the people of Loka. He was ascended to Elder for his efforts and, more importantly, by the grace of those that came before him. Early Life Aegon was born into a very different sort of family. Those who had not gone mad with power, or from pressure, became prominent leaders. It was a disappointing thing, growing up to see that his kin fall on only one side of a single coin rather than carry the potential for diverse destinies. When he would worry about which face of that coin he would land on, his father would always say, "The best way to see your future...is create it yourself". As a child it only seemed cryptic and over time never entirely made sense to him. It was possibly one of the most influential moments he had with his father though. Aegon was born into the possibility of inheriting an enterprise larger than most could ever dream of. The family, despite their weakest links, were largely competent and fiercely determined no matter their focus. Education and Career Though the family had immense history with the military and most focusing on their positions as leaders within such, Aegon concentrated his efforts elsewhere. His choice to become a scholar was not entirely accepted and several of his brothers were not shy to voice it. The better part of his family accepted it though so long as Aegon knew it would relinquish his right to become head of the family. Scholars were able to lead but were not permitted to reign as the head of the family due to the belief that in order to do so effectively, one should experience combat and warfare to understand the world for its true nature. Accepting his fate, Aegon began his studies at the prominent Sion College of Science where he would go on to earn degrees in Architecture, Alchemical Studies, and Metaphysics. His dream was to master the lattermost school of study and be worthy of a level of engineering on par with historic figures like Asymptonic'.'' The name meant little to those where he lived, but to the scholars he had become a legend. During his time of pursuing higher degrees in his specialties, Aegon had become a lead researcher within the College and assisted in their Research and Development Labs. Their ventures with ''Knife Technology would revolutionize the study of Metaphysics and perhaps solidify its position as science rather than a borderline with philosophy. Events Before Loka Knife Technology had become a common practice with the scholars focused on Metaphysics. Those that worked closely with the technology and used Knives were given the nickname '''''Slicer. There were many circles, all of which shared research with one another to advance their work as one. Aegon once had the good fortune of hearing Asymptonic speak at a banquet but was unable to have a word with him at all. The speech was an inspiration though. It only spurred his motivation to help this school of study advance. It was not long after the banquet they received word that their esteemed figurehead had gone missing. The rumor was the scientist had traveled elsewhere using a Knife but it had failed on the return trip. No one knew where he would have ended up. Teams of researchers were gathering to muster the best search party and began traveling in groups to attempt a rescue. Months passed and now there researchers that had not returned either. Speculation was running rampant that they had all decided to stay where they were instead of the assumption that they were stranded. Once Asymptonic had been missing for a year it was ruled a cold case. No official parties were organized anymore at that point but there were still many that maintained hope. Concerned third parties were still working to find where he had gone. Aegon supposed it was a double-edged blade. While they had lost their most prominent researcher, their drive to save him was creating advancements in Knife Technology faster than before. Finally, Aegon vowed that he would join the next rescue party. He said nothing to his family and only little to his closest colleagues for fear that they would try to stop him. It was his mission now and no one would deter him. Starting Over In A New World It was a very different experience, traversing planes with a Knife. It seemed as much an ethereal experience as it was a simply terrifying one. Using the device pulled every piece of his physical existence from one world and placed it onto another one particle at a time, albeit very quickly. There were several places he had come to which was apparent no other Slicer had come. Finally, he landed on one that ended his search. He only remembered waking up face-first in sand next to a spire that had been almost entirely demolished. Not far away there was a pyramid structure that looked similarly ravaged. It was only a few moments later that he realized he could not use his voice either. Deciding to avoid the site of apparent destruction, Aegon journeyed a short while before burrowing to creating safe shelter. For weeks he toiled in silence, working on finding provisions to stay alive and expanding his small, underground area for safety. He did not see another soul for that entire time. It wasn't until he was addressed directly by a man that only went by Mr. Alchemy, that he realized for sure he wasn't alone. This was the first person to teach Aegon about this world and inform him of its name. Loka'.'' Soon he found out that he was indeed not the only '''Slicer to come here looking for the old scientist. There were very many lost souls, all stranded here in a world that defied science and logic. Aegon absorbed it all slowly, attempting to make sense of what he could. It was as though all of his efforts to understand the world and universe he'd existed in were for naught. His knowledge was useful but not all of it was applicable here. It was also a heavy blow to hear that no one was able to leave. Knife Technology was somehow rendered nearly inert here, limiting travel exponentially. The only silver lining was that he had indeed found the world Asymptonic landed in. Learning The Ways Of Loka It was a difficult period of transition. For someone that spent over half of his life dedicated to the study of science only to find himself in a world that ignored most of it was a difficult thing. Physics only seemed to apply to some things and something called Redstone Dust was the only source of power related to electricity. The list went on with things he was perplexed by. Life After Death : The first anomaly that took some time to understand was how people were cheating death. Those that would fall prey to any mortal danger were somehow returned to a specific location unscathed as a new person. It was a good while before he experienced it himself but it seemed that when it happened...he actually died. He felt the pain from what took his life and remembered the terror he felt. However, he was returned to the same location as everyone else was after such an event. Everything he carried before his death was still resting in the location which he died. Physically though, he was pristine. He did not even have scars from before his coming to this world. This was all later explained by the discovery of The Artifact. : Politics and Society : There was an immediate lesson learned by simple interaction with everyone that already lived in this world. There was a very intricate, but delicate, society at play. There was an economy based on things that could be found even if it was shaky at best. There were towns with their own politics as well as with other towns. Aegon learned of conflicts and debauchery that he would not have dreamed to exist in such a seemingly desolate place. It amazed him to see that even when people were stranded on a remote world...they still developed quickly into intermingling societies dedicated to their own cause. : Generator Technology : All of the towns he was privy to learning about were powered by a central structure called a Generator. It was not the traditional device that he might have found back home. This protected an area from outside influence. Only designated members of a town could alter the landscape within the confines of these things. It was an amazing thing to behold. It was a type of technology that bordered only on the mystical. This was also explained more in depth by the discovery of The Artifact. : The Warden's Timeline The aspiring Slicer has had several homes over the years within the worlds he has known as Loka. Below they are listed with a bit of insight on each of the significant events while he remained there. Hidden Caverns (2nd World) While getting acquainted with the world and its inhabitants, Aegon was offered to take shelter in a place called Hidden Caverns. It was a moderately developed town and filled with knowledgeable people who had been in this world for some time. It was here that his eyes were opened to a lot of ways which were practiced on Loka. Everything from Guilds to organized raiders were a reality in this world and he was able to learn first-hand how they worked in Hidden Caverns. There was something altogether advanced and still archaic about it all. The Lotus Blossom Temple (2nd World) After a stretch of time in Hidden Caverns, Aegon was offered a place at the highly revered Lotus Blossom Temple. The owner and sole architect was none other than Mr. Alchemy. Given the nature of the town's prestige and it being a place to further his knowledge in Architecture, Aegon took the offer and moved to the Temple with high aspirations. It was here that he learned how irrelevant his work as an Architect was and he quickly matured in that area of study. Ironforge (2nd World) This was a short-lived city built entirely underground and partially hidden within extreme hills. Ironforge was the humble beginning to a future sister city to the Lotus. Members such as Samwise, Irish, and even Leasaur were involved with its development. Unfortunately once Artagan and Defgnw''' (two deniznes who had lived on '''Loka longer than Aegon himself) were involved with the project, relations with other Lokans broke down. The negotiations that were in place to begin a city within a coming world shift would turn out to be the larval discussion that started an alliance later known as The Vanguard. The only information now to be had about the would-be city between these three figureheads is that it would fly a flag with an inverted tri-force. Aegon decided that a hiatus, or possibly a permanent departure, was necessary after the breakdown in relations. His whereabouts were unknown for the duration of this time. Obscenity (3rd World) The Nameless Age was dormant at best. Aegon returned from the hiatus to a world in limbo and could barely find any of the original inhabitants he'd once known. It seemed most were in hibernation, expectant of another coming shift in the world. Aegon proceeded to use this time to create what he thought might later be a town. He named this place Obscenity. This was merely a shell, though a massive one, made entirely of obsidian and was built at the lowest point possible beneath an ocean. The vault-like town was completely self-sustaining and took advantage of a dedicated source of energy that contributed to the enhancement of tools. However short-lived it was, the city became a vault for Bauherren after the shift in worlds. This was an invaluable addition for security when he attempted to create the Builder town without walls. Bauherren (4th World) The shift in worlds finally took place and Aegon had a great vision for what could be the most notable city Loka had ever seen. The initial inception of a builders' town was seemingly flawless. The denizens were content with the utilization of their skills and kept to themselves. Among the key members was Mr. Alchemy, Gallazius, Samwise, and Aegon ''at its founding. Structures were fabricated in quick succession which reflected their intentions. At this point, the city was well out of the spotlight from any conflict. It seemed that they might finally escape the chaos that always consumed their beloved world. ''Bauherren, German for Builders, was the very spirit of the collective inspiriations and visions held by its founders. After such a long history in lieu of Preksak and the Battle of the Spire, these people sought refuge in reconstruction rather than destruction. It seemed like a sound plan...for a time. However, it seemed impossible for the aging man to remain out of the conflict. Bauherren fell to complacency after allies betrayed its members and took advantage of their peaceful stance. At this juncture, Aegon was experienced in both the politics and warfare of the world. He had embraced the fact that his old life was now moot and that this one would forever be his place. It was with this realization that his efforts took a turn. Dragonstone (4th World) From the ashes, Aegon reformed their city and named it Dragonstone after an ancestor's city. A massive wall was created to deter attackers and thieves. It was named the Dragon's Embrace. Aegon took the mantle of 'King' and reigned within his land. Unlike the traditional definition of a King, Aegon led any who would follow among his peers rather than over them. Of his most notable members there were two men given the title of 'General'. They were known as Black Pearl (previously of the '''Osiris alliance), and 'East Bowmen '(Mr. Alchemy '''had also remained Aegon's peer as an owner). ''An alliance was formed with towns such as ''Albion, Basilica, ''and 'Samsara' ''(later rebuilt as '''Fort Constantine' ''at a new location) ''named 'Argus' which went on to be a very influential body of towns. 'Eros' and 'Citadel' were later added to this alliance after 'Basilica's secession. ''Fort Constantine'' later fell prey to inactivity. Among three other town owners, Aegon helped lead the ''Argus'' alliance into an era of conflict. Prior to the creation of this alliance, another by the name of ''Osiris'' had a stranglehold on the world as the most powerful group of towns. For a short time, ''Dragonstone'' was part of ''Osiris'' before it was decided that it would be best for the town to secede and assist in creating'' Argus''. ''Osiris'' was removed quickly from their position of power. It was one of many instances when ''Argus'' performed on a scale of absolutes. The level of organization and persistence they showed when focused on a task was devastating. This would go on for the duration of their stay as Capital. Aegon's was a very long reign as a leader within ''Argus'' but it finally came to an end when he denounced his titles in order to return to his original and more noble purpose. ''Dragonstone'' was left to ''East'' Bowmen, ''Black'' Pearl, and ''Mr. Alchemy''. The weight of the Argus alliance fell on their shoulders as well as the ones known as ''Defgnw, Magpieman, and '''Dark ''Cartographer. After announcing his dedication solely to the realm and a refusal to participate in the conflicts of the people, he was ushered into the position of Warden in order to potentially save Cryptite from going mad. Midgard (4th World) There was a town created after Aegon's transition into the position of Warden to give new Slicers ''a home in order to weather the storm until they were acclimated. This was after Aegon had risen to the rank of ''Elder within Loka. He remembered a time long past when he was in their position. He was now a Warden for the people and he felt responsible for helping them where needed. Midgard was a town dedicated to the attempt of automating town plots so anyone could take residence without an owner being present. It was also dedicated to the aesthetics of an ancestor town, Asgard. Nomadic Warden (5th World) In the 5th World that all Lokans have come to, Aegon remained nomadic and refused to become part of another town lest he be pulled back into the fray. After Midgard was lost to the destruction of their previous home he decided it would be best to live off of only what he needed to survive and took refuge in an undisclosed location. His work was largely unseen at this point, only taking place beyond the normal plane of existence everyone knew. Climbing The Ladder With much effort, Aegon slowly began to familiarize himself with the entire realm, its inhabitants, and the way everything functioned down to the absence of material obeying the laws of physics. He was rewarded the honorable rank of Slicer after a period of time that was deemed he had gathered enough knowledge. A good deal of time later he applied to those above him to be promoted to the rank of'' Sentry'' so that he could aid in the development of the world and help deter those that would harm it. Eventually he felt he could be of better use as a Guardian. It was a big step to take and he was unsure if he would be allowed to take the helm after his involvement in conflicts. Relieved by the announcement of his promotion, he set his sights on helping ensure the continuity of Loka and its people. Ascending to the rank of Elder was the culmination of years dedicated to learning about Loka. The world was no longer simply a place he had stumbled upon while looking for Asymptonic. It was now his home and he poured his lifeblood into ensuring it thrived. By the grace of those above him and those that came before him, he was given the opportunity to prove he deserved to maintain the rank of Elder. Notable Achievements *Earned the 1st Place title for PvP Season Fire ''in Valley of the Artifacts. *Held the Capital seat for the ''Argus alliance and assisted in their maintaining the title of Loka's Capital for nearly a year. *Assisted Cryptite in the defense of Loka against Preksak ''within the 4th World timeline. *Obtained the rank of ''Slicer, Sentry, Guardian, '''''and Elder'''''. Category:Database Category:Players